dungeon_selectfandomcom-20200214-history
Aktanis
Aktanis is a Tiefling Barbarian played by Bellemist.__FORCETOC__ Description Appearance Aktanis has a bright red skin and two horns curving around the top of her head towards the back, long sleek black hair and wears red tinted studded armour accompanied by a long coat, always carrying her greataxe by her side. Personality Aktanis is pretty hard to read, she can smile and laugh at one moment and look like she wants to snap your neck the next. Aktanis says what she thinks and doesn't really care for the opinion of people that disagree with her. Aktanis likes the hands on approach, but has shown kindness to The Party occasionally. Biography Background Born in the slums of a small town she forgot the name of, Aktanis, previously known as Saruphis, spent her childhood moving from town to town with her parents who were thieves on the run. At age 7 her parents were arrested and she ran to a burned down bakery where she hid in an oven for an unknown number of days. She was found and rescued, as she had locked herself inside the oven in her fear, and so she was forced to raise herself on the streets. She fed herself by taking after her parents and stealing food and money from the other residents of the slums, fighting when she was caught. She was found at the age of 12 by the Cirque Arcane, a travelling circus where she was trained to be a gladiator. She became well known across Thur'Mogar and she was approached by Lord Iandek to fight as his personal gladiator in the arena proper in the capital city when she was almost 18. She realised after five years that she had become imprisoned in the city and was unable to escape. But after Lord Iandek let a small village nearby, one that Saruphis had become attached to, burn in order to keep Saruphis in the city to fight, she decided to risk running away to try and save it. She was too late and when she arrived there was nothing left but rubble. She took the name Aktanis from one of the villagers and ran from Thur'Mogar entirely in an effort to escape Lord Iandek. She had been running for two years before she received the invitation to The Archmage Tower. Chapter 1 Aktanis joined The Party after being invited to The Archmage Tower by Archmage Brassbend. Both her and the others were tasked with collecting The Chromasphere, so that it could be investigated and potentially used as a weapon to fight the dragons up north. Chapter 2 Aktanis decided to stick with the party after handing off The Chromasphere to Elavantir. Later on the party got imbroiled with Kel'Dalar's Hunters and discovered that the Council of Raskil were in the process of kidnapping Dragonborn. Specifically, one of each of the ten colors of Dragonborn, for some type of ritual. Relationships * Kiseran Duadhe: May not always agree with each other but spotted some kind of similarity when interacting with Johnny. Character Information Abilities Tiefling abilities * Darkvision * Hellish Resistance * Thaumaturgy * Hellish Rebuke Barbarian abilities * Rage * Reckless Attack * Danger Sense * Totemic Spirit: Wolf Notable items * Coat previously owned by Lord Ianek Quotes * "No, I'm gonna rob his father, hell, the kid is probably an orphan at this point, so..." - Aktanis to Kiseran when asked if she would really rob a child (1x02) Trivia Gallery ] Category:Main Characters Category:Player Characters